[unreadable] [unreadable] The American Statistical Association (ASA) Conferences on Radiation and Health provide a forum for evaluation of new methodologies and recent research findings related to the potential health risks of ionizing and non-ionizing radiation. Topics are selected by the Organizing Committee, which includes scientists with expertise in biostatistics, epidemiology, public health, biophysics and health risk assessment. Speakers are all by invitation and are internationally recognized experts in their fields of specialization. The conference is organized by the offices of the ASA in Alexandria, Virginia. The conference is attended by a highly diverse group of scientists including statisticians, health risk assessors, biologists, radiation epidemiologists, and physicists working in radiation research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 18th Conference on Radiation and Health is entitled, "2008 Conference on Radiation and Health, New Developments and Future Directions in Radiation Research." The Principal Investigator appointed to this project is Dr. Keith Crank, Assistant Director of Research and Graduate Education for the American Statistical Association. This funding request will provide travel assistance to new investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]